


伯勉-越轨

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 电话、玩具调教
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 15





	伯勉-越轨

脱下来的T恤被团成了一团，金俊勉紧紧的咬住，以免让自己发出声音来。边伯贤塞在他身体里的那个塑料壳包裹的小球在不停震动着，一刻不停歇的刺激着他的前列腺点。他的手也在发抖，抓住自己高高昂起的柱身，酥麻的感觉让他忍不住又在床单上扭动了一下。  
“射了的话，今晚就要惩罚你了。”耳边是边伯贤的声音，隔着电话，电磁声让边伯贤的声音愈发遥远。金俊勉迷离地盯着头顶的吊  
灯，双手在床单上抓来抓去，回应他的只有一阵阵的空虚。

边伯贤今天有通告。临走拉着他去厕所，不由分说地脱掉了他的裤子，漂亮白皙的手指顶着那个粉色的小球，塞进了金俊勉后穴里。  
“新玩具，喜欢吗？”  
金俊勉刚想扭头骂，却被边伯贤凑上来亲了一口耳垂。  
“我回来之前可不许取出来哦。”  
“谁要听你的？”金俊勉作势要去取，手就被边伯贤拉住了。  
边伯贤埋头在金俊勉脖颈间亲一口又咬一口，可怜兮兮道：“我精心准备的新玩具，哥不喜欢的话，我会伤心的。”  
“那你怎么不塞自己后面玩。”金俊勉没好气道，嘴上这么说着，身体却乖乖的被边伯贤舔舐得发抖：“你……你快放开吧，经纪人  
哥哥还在外面等你呢。”  
“哥居然要我去找别的男人。”边伯贤笑道。  
“不要闹了。”金俊勉被边伯贤掐了腰，痒得他直笑。他推了推边伯贤，边伯贤才依依不舍的放开了。  
“我回来之前不许取出来哦。如果让我知道的话，晚上回来我要惩罚哥哥了。”  
“知道了知道了，快去吧。”只是听到“惩罚”两个字，金俊勉就像被烧了脸，双腿也有些发软。他把边伯贤推出了厕所，才用力关上  
门，对着镜子把被边伯贤拉扯乱的衣服一一整理齐。

和边伯贤的关系是从什么时候开始的呢？金俊勉眯了眯眼睛，回忆的画面就像走马灯，飞速在他脑海中回放。  
第一次的时候他真的痛得快晕过去了，边伯贤的性器在他体内抽插的时候带出了丝丝殷红，肠液混合着血液的腥味，让他越发兴奋。  
边伯贤扯起他的头发，迫使他看问自己，问他舒不舒服。他却说不出话来，因为他嘴里塞了黑色的口球，无法闭合上的粉色小嘴，唾液顺着嘴角到了下颌上。  
“哥不喜欢我的话，为什么要和我玩这个游戏呢？”边伯贤说完，用力一挺送，性器完全推入了金俊勉体内，疼得金俊勉直皱眉。  
和性事过程中的粗暴完全不同，完事后边伯贤解开金俊勉口球的绑带，在金俊勉脸上轻轻吻着，吻最后落上了金俊勉的眼睑，小心翼翼的样子，又仿佛在呵护着世界上最珍贵的宝物。  
金俊勉自己也说不清对边伯贤的感情，一直以来都把对方当做了可爱的弟弟，却在被对方发现自己的秘密之后，让事情脱轨到了现在这个样子。  
他们在宿舍的厕所做爱，在酒店里做爱，也被边伯贤按在过演唱会的后台操弄过，外面是山呼海啸的粒丝呼喊声，他耳边却只剩下边伯贤舒服的吸气声和自己咬牙抑制的呻吟。  
“哥喜欢我吗？”边伯贤问他。  
金俊勉无法回应，只能一遍遍亲吻边伯贤。

时间回到开头的那一幕。金俊勉的身体在光滑的床单上扭动着，电话那头的边伯贤把玩着手中的远程遥控器，来回拨弄开关，然后满意的听到另外那头金俊勉压抑的呻吟。  
他知道金俊勉此刻肯定不敢轻易叫出声，客厅里朴灿烈和吴世勋打游戏的声音可不小，那扇薄薄的房间门，可没多少静音效果。  
“求你了，伯贤，别玩哥了……”金俊勉的语气己经完全软了下来。  
“你叫我什么？”边伯贤低声。  
“伯……主人……”金俊勉低声道，“主人，放过我吧……”  
“哦？你是谁？”边伯贤问。  
“我是主人的宠物……”咬着嘴唇说出这句话，金俊勉忍不住又浑身颤抖了一下。尽管边伯贤不在身边，亲口说出这句话也让金俊勉感到羞耻。他翻了个身，爬跪在床上，脸埋进枕头里，听着边伯贤在电话那头发号施令。  
“屁股撅起来了么？”边伯贤问。  
“嗯……”  
“再抬高点儿，我插不进去。”  
金俊勉听话的把屁股抬得更高了些，好像边伯贤真在他身边似的，他扭着腰，期待着被边伯贤狠狠地贯穿。  
边伯贤把远程遥控的开关滑到了最大，电话那头原本规律的喘息变成了忽快忽慢的呻吟。他知道金俊勉快到临界点了，电话那头传来的呻吟声里夹杂了含混不清的呜咽。  
“太快了……主人……唔……主……嗯……伯贤……唔……”下身肿胀的酸麻和后穴里被颤动的跳蛋刺激到酥软，金俊勉很想伸手握住自己的欲望，可没有边伯贤的指令，他只能用力抓着床单，扭动着腰肢来缓解欲望胀满的感觉。  
虽然只是今天乖乖的叫了“主人”，边伯贤也很满意了，比起过去的抵触，金俊勉己经开始适应边伯贤的调教。对于金俊勉，边伯贤总是有着十足的耐心。他很喜欢看金俊勉的骄傲在他身下粉碎的样子，张开双腿迎合自己的样子，从过去的梦境里移植到了现实。  
从电话那头传来的边伯贤的轻笑声就像是催情剂，床单带来的摩擦已经不能缓解金俊勉丝毫的空虚感。他抓起电话，放到嘴边。  
“伯……主人……我好难受………”  
“我的新玩具操得你不舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“我操你操得舒服还是这小球操得你舒服?”  
边伯贤低沉诱人的嗓音说着这样下流的话，让金俊勉更加恍惚。  
“都……都舒……嗯……啊啊——”金俊勉低叹一声，腰背就弓成了一道漂亮的弧线，精液喷射在了床单上，金俊勉就伸手想要去堵住这  
不受控制的性器，换来的却只是更剧烈的快感，从体内喷涌而出。  
“射了么？”边伯贤问。  
“……没有。”  
“欺骗主人的话，是会有更严厉的惩罚的哦。”  
“……射了。”  
电话那头的边伯贤轻笑了两声，挂断了电话。

金俊勉翻了个身平躺在床上，高潮过后思绪也连带着被抽空。就连吴世勋来敲门问他要不要一起去吃饭他也没能察觉。  
浑浑噩噩的睡了一觉，醒来才发现床单上和小腹上的黏着都还没清理。拖着疲软的身子抱着床单进了浴室，把后穴里的跳蛋拉扯出来的时候难免刮蹭到敏感的内壁，脑海里却不由自主的浮现出了边伯贤平常操弄他的画面。  
“射了的话，今晚就要惩罚你了。”  
想起这句话，金俊勉就双腿发软。他看了看挂在墙上的闹钟，22：17，边伯贤该回来了吧。只是这么想着，金俊勉身体都在发抖。  
自己己经不知道什么时候变成了这个样子，只是想到边伯贤的名字，就会被勾起性欲。  
奈何两人还是同事关系，职业的特殊性，让他们连吃住都在一起。按理说这样太过亲密的生活是能减少生理刺激带来的兴奋的，然而金俊勉却愈发敏感，从抗拒，到半推半就，到现在得不到边伯贤的拥抱就只剩下无尽的空虚。  
他这么泛泛的想着，关于他和边伯贤的未来，他也理不出什么头绪。他早就习惯了按部就班充满规划的人生，和边伯贤这不同寻常的关系让他感到刺激却也无所适从。边伯贤这个人啊，本身就很不一般，不论做什么都在闪着光，他的可爱，他的帅气，还有他的幽默感，每一种成分都那么恰到好处的分配在他的身上。  
边伯贤总是在情到浓时问金俊勉喜不喜欢他。金俊勉回答不了，他心里很早就住了一个人，只不过是个不能说的秘密……  
他穿好了衣服，拉开房门，发现客厅里灯都关掉了，刚刚还在这儿打游戏打得热火朝天的灿勋二人己经没了踪影。金俊勉摸索着去开灯，边轻声唤：“世勋，你在哪儿呢？”  
打开吊灯，坐在沙发上的却是边伯贤：“呀，真是不开心，一回来就听到我的小宠物要找别的男人——”  
边伯贤朝他走过来，伸手按住了金俊勉还摸在开关上的手，吐在金俊勉脸颊上的呼吸带着葡萄酒的香气：“他们今天不会回来了一一你今天不听话的惩罚，可是躲不过去了哦。”  
啪一声，灯又被关上了。  
长夜漫漫。

end


End file.
